


Roger Rabbit’s round experience

by Superbabs



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Belly, Drunk Sex, Fat - Freeform, M/M, PAWS, drunk, toon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Roger, he is really sexy XD





	Roger Rabbit’s round experience

It was once again when Roger streaked around after Jessica jilted him for one of her shows.

He strolled around a promenade and into a bar which was called “Crazy Horse”.

Inside he looked around and was amazed by the size and lightning, but nevertheless it couldn`t turn his letdown away – so he placed himself onto a barchair fornent the beer pump.

Waiting that someone would finally come so that he could order he took over the initiative and grabbed the hose of one of the beer pumps and sucked on it.

It was like an explosive to him, because he`s not used to alcohol.  
But once he settled again he continued sucking on it. Always a bit and then looking down feeling saddish.

A Toon Bobcat named Bonkers from apart noticed that and sat himself next to him patting his back and asking what's wrong.

Roger was just finished with another gulp as he noticed the guy

He responded with “my girlfriend jilted me! Buaah” and with that he turned to the hose again taking a huge gulp from it.

”but that`s no world downfall!” – he handed him a tissue and Roger sobbed into it largely 

”thankf!” and took another gulp from the hose – they continued talking about how he almost lost his Jessica once and the girl was pep-talking to him.

In fact the more Roger drank, the more he seemed to get excited by just looking at him and it was a kind of cool feeling which encouraged him to suck more and more – which did not do good for his belly as it swell bigger and bigger – and he himself got more and more drunk.

Of course that was noticeable because his talking was becoming a lalling and it was quite all over when they were coming to a certain topic where Roger looked down at himself - and couldn`t see his feet anymore – the alcohol did the obvious it made him feel sad “I canna`see mah feet anymore, buaaah!” and he grabbed one of the hoses and sucked a huuge huuge gulp from there.

”hick!” – he wobbled a bit to and fro on his chair and smiling at the Bobcat, but all he could come out with was a “ssss gsss stffsss hick!” – and with that the chair cracked.

Bonkers was suggesting “I rather roll you to my home now!”

Roger insisted lalling something like he could still walk.

Apparently he could but not to imagine how, a wobbling and waddling to the front, side and back – and you could hear it sloshing in his belly.  
\- but they arrived him home somehow.

First thing Roger said was a “hick! Dss stilss somethin tdrink?”

He looked across the room and saw a barrel on a holder standing in a corner.

He waddled to it – and Bonkers, which was just starting to undress a bit, was just noticing “still had not enough yet, did ya, fat rabbit?”

He was getting a hose for him, attached it to the orifice and opened it.

Appearently Roger was anyway not anymore the master of his senses he could only swallow till the barrel was empty.

”Hick!” – he could not stand straight at all anymore and the whole stuff in him sloshed him around, he looked down at himself and saw his toes again, his feet size doubled because of the inflation – it made him quite happy so that it made him again a bit sad – he was lalling “lalllwas wntsssa`ff kis, hick!”

”I know that, Roger”

With that he pushed him towards hIS bedroom – Roger obviously could not really refuse, above all since he was anyway excited in a way he was never like before.

finally in the room Bonkers hugged his huge belly and worshipped it literally, he pushed him onto his bed, his big gut sloshing and swoshing around and started worshipping his feet.

”uhh I love rabbit paws, above all such big ones like you have!”

It made him pretty hot that his dong ripped out of his trousers right below his big gut.

Bonkers took a photo of that view: big paws, big dick, big gut and called this “a pic for the gods!”

he then started sucking on his dick, enjoying it greatly and Roger did so too.

delighted of it he climbed up his belly, and gave him a big smooch and asking him if he`s still that buck, that stud everyone is talking about.

He answered with an excited lalling.

he rolled him to the side, put himself in a doggy style pose and let the history go its way.

What this all made it more exciting was the fact that in his room there were two mirrors where they could see everything they were doing.

Bonkers could see his big feet and all that.

Even with this huge belly and in that drunk state Roger was fucking the brains out of him.

Faster and faster it was going, a whole sound of slushing and moaning. 

Roger never felt something like this before….it was like butterflies flying around.

But before he could realise the true state of himself it was all over.

An inner voice told him to lall out something loudly, repeating it again and again.

till everything ended with both screaming loudly…


End file.
